The many shades of Mr Fantastic
by FayeMia
Summary: Tina marvels at the many colours her husband has.


I don't any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

I'm Newtina trash, surprise! Well, whoever has seen this movie absolutely is! Lemme know what you guys think. I've got others on the pipeline. I've corrected the mistakes! Sorry!

* * *

 **Green**

He stares at her like she is a work of art, silent and beautiful, with his deeper than ocean green eyes. It unsettles her sometimes, the way he looks at her. As if the sun rises and sets in her eyes, as if the infinite stars of the galaxy have a home in her. She never complains though; how could she when his desire for her reflects so clearly in his darkening green irises as she kisses him hard. She feels selfish, for wanting to see the power she held over him, but it is something she is quite happy to do. His eyes, when caught in the right light, reflect a midsummer leaf and she marvels at the depths of it.

 **Yellow**

The scarf that frequents his neck is a pretty shade of yellow, sprinkled generously with grey. He proudly wears the colors of his house and she knows it represents all the qualities that he has in abundance: loyalty, kindness and a good heart. Maybe too good a heart that was sure to land him in huge trouble, she thinks to herself. But she doesn't complain; because it's the same traits that were the initial cause of her attraction to him. Yellow reminds her of the hope he brings to her life alongwith sunshine. It reminds her of the happiness that threatens to burst through, his face breaking into breathtaking smiles at sudden moments.

 **Blue**

She wears white and he wears black under a blue Dorset sky as they exchange vows and rings on a beach. Its beautiful, Dorset and him. His entire family is present, and helpful; accepting 'Newt's American' with open hearts. And if they hadn't? She asks him one day. It wouldn't have mattered, Tina, because I love you. He answers back with a sincere look on his face and she is sure he would happily give up everything for her. The thought scares her and excites her. The blue sea laps on her feet as she stretches on her toes to pull him down for a kiss.

 **Violet**

A violent shade of violet are the bruises that mark her skin in the morning on the nights she tries to hold him while he thrashes around, too caught up in his nightmare to be aware of his surroundings. His grip is strong, a magizoologist's grip; and all the while she swallows silent tears at his suffering, murmuring soothing words, easing him back to a dreamless sleep. He doesn't let go of her when it's over, even though the grip loosens significantly, he keeps her trapped against himself, and this time the tightening of arms is done by her.

 **Grey**

Grey and salty are the apologies that follow in the mornings when he accidently sees his own work. She let's him trail his trembling lips on the marks along her arm, his hot tears following their path. In the end, she considers it quite important to remind him, over and over again, that she loves him. And that she is right there, in his arms, warm and alive. She will never leave him, the words have a positive impact on him as he pulls her in for a rough kiss that is harder and longer than it should be.

 **Red**

Red is his semi-burnt skin and red is the colour that stains the numerous bandages wrapped up, here and there, on his body. She hugs him tightly then, pretending not to notice his wince, glad that he was home alive(and mostly unhurt). He doesn't give an explanation and she doesn't need one. She knows the reason and if the gleam in his eyes is anything to go by, it was all worth it. Later, as he leads her towards the rescued family of bowtruckles from a wildfire, she knows it was worth it.

 **Rainbow**

His every kiss has a different flavor. Sometimes he kisses her like he is damned and she is his salvation. Some nights, his kisses taste like every winter morning she has ever seen. His afternoon kisses have the distinct taste of every dream she has ever had on long summer nights. There are times when he kisses her with a desperation that sends rainbow stars shooting across her eyes and at moments his kisses remind her of every wish that was left incomplete. He doesn't hold back, pouring everything that he has into each of his kisses and she simply clings on to him, savoring the many unique moods of her husband.

 **Black**

Its the darkness that suddenly weaves in and out of his eyes that startles her sometimes. She knows he has seen almost all the horrors and cruelties humans can inflict on others. A few times he tells her about some of the darker cases during his travels when she incessantly begs him to. Those nights, she wakes up drenched in sweat and trembling all over as her overactive imagination brings his words to life in her dreams. He engulfs her in his arms, his warm chest under her cheek, murmuring assuring words laced with apologies she is too tired to understand. She often wonders how someone who has seen the darkest things this world had to offer could be so pure.

 **White**

It's his love that bags the light though. White and pure, his love declares itself clearly in his eyes, shining brightly. It waltzes in his every move and every thought. It is spotless and clean, unlike the man who himself often comes home stained with blood and burns and things she doesn't want to know. It is as white and as pure as the snow that blankets his beautiful country and she doesn't doubt it for even a passing moment when he gathers the courage for declaration. All she can do is pull him down to herself for a swift kiss and let him know that she feels the same.

One day she feels a part of him stirring inside her and within moments shock turns to jubilation. She contemplates ways of surprising him and in the end settles for a simple cookie adorned with 'Hello Daddy' baked carefully by her. She is quite unprepared for the prism of colours that takes place on his face, breaking into a breathtaking smile as he whips her off her feet and into his arms after taking full five minutes to understand the meaning of the cookie. She laughs as he spins her around the room murmuring how happy he is and how much he loves her. Yes, her husband is a man of many colours and Porpentina Scamander would be lying if she says she doesn't love each and every colour of his.


End file.
